gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Event infobox test
}}} ;Location : } | }|[}}|]}}| |,}}|,|@@@ | |azabe qabar | Starts in}}}::Azabe Qabar, the Royal Tombs (Cursed Shore) | |Category:Cursed Shore events}} | |the royal tombs | | Starts in}}}::@@@| }}| ( ) || |?Has location type|link=none}} | Zone = Category: events | #default = Category:@@@ events}} }}}} }} }} | }} | Unspecified }} ;Event type : }}}|skill challenge| | }| }}} }}}}}|}} }} } | }}}}} }}}}}}} |Has event type::Dynamic event}} } }}}| ;Part of : }}}}}} }}}}}} }} ;Level : } | }}} | meta event | } | Has event level:: } }} | Unspecified }} } | ;Given by : } |,|@@@| | }} }} }| ;Heart :}}} }} } | ;Race :}}} }} } | ;Preceded by : }}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} }} } | ; }|Upon success|Followed by}} : }}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} }} } | ;Upon failure : }}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} } | }}}}} }} } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} } | }|text=Worlds currently active on}} }} || } | y | | }} } | }}} | meta event = Category:Meta events | group event = Category:Group events | skill challenge = Category:Skill challenges | guild mission = Category:Guild missions }} }} }} Parameters ; name : Only use if the event name does not match the article name; defaults to . ; location : Required. The location in which the event takes places (e.g. Shaemoor Fields). Separate multiple values with commas. ; type : The event type (i.e. Dynamic event, Group event, Meta event, Skill challenge); defaults to Dynamic event. ; indicator : Name the icon indicator of the event: boss , cog , collect , fist , flag , shield , star , swords , wrench or pumpkin ; level : Required. The level of this event. ; meta_event : The meta event this event is part of. ; heart: Other renown heart event simultaneously influenced by participating in this event. ; race : Use only for race specific events (such as the tutorial area). ; start_npc : The NPC used to initiate the event. (separate multiple entries with a comma) ; map1... map5 : Map images of the event (or parts of the event.) ; map1-text ... map5-text : Map image descriptions. Defaults to "Click to enlarge". ; event_prev : The event this is preceded by; ; event_prev2... event_prev5 : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple preceding events) ; event_success : The event that follows if the completion of the current event is considered successful. ; event_success2... event_success5 : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple such events) ; event_failure : The event that follows if the completion of the current event is considered a failure. ; event_failure2... event_failure5 : Same as above. (Only used if there are multiple such events) ; historical : Set to y to flag the event as historical and suppress auto-categorization. ; event id: Internal event identifier (GUID). Multiple ids should be comma separated. Code Example Event